


But You Came Anyway

by fitzwrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor - Freeform, SuperCorp, fluff basically, im still debating that, karlena, maybe ill write a part two??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzwrites/pseuds/fitzwrites
Summary: Lena contemplating her feelings for Kara, gathering up the courage to tell her how she feels.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thing and decided to turn it into a supercorp fic because why not right? I'd love to hear what you think of it!

Lena is convinced that life is the craftiest bitch she’s ever met. It finds a way to spin your words and find loopholes in all of your inquiries. Say one thing and it will comply, but you’re foolish if you believe that you’ll get what you want. Life will find a way to give you what you asked for in the exact opposite way you wanted. Especially for one Lena Luthor. Because it’s a freezing day in hell if anything ever works the way Lena wants it to.

_“I’m not looking for anyone.”_

And life replied _“Sure”_ with a wicked smirk.

Then it sent Kara Danvers.

Technically, Lena wasn’t looking. She didn’t seek her out. Kara just stumbled into Lena’s office and right into her line of sight one day, and then Lena found that she couldn’t take her eyes off the captivating blonde.

She wasn’t looking, but Kara came anyway.

From afar, Kara Danvers didn’t look at all that threatening, with shimmering honey hair, and mesmerizing sapphire eyes. Lena didn’t know she was in trouble until Kara smiled at her and she immediately caught an involuntary vision of pulling her close to feel that brilliant smile against her own lips.

She had to admit, she was more than a bit annoyed at first, but as someone in the business of taking risks, decided to play the game. If life gives you lemons expecting you to make lemonade, make iced tea and throw a slice of lemon in it. After all, a romance wasn’t remotely what Lena was looking for. The life of a Luthor didn’t have room for sunny smiles and the loving relationship Kara deserved to have.

The worst part is, Lena actually thought she was winning the game.

Until Kara looked at her.

Not that she hadn’t looked at Lena before. Their eyes had held each other’s gaze many times through conversations and sharing silent glances, but never like this. Lena saw the smile Kara had on when they first met again, but softer in the way it reached her eyes. She followed the delicate crease of Kara’s glossy lips up to charming, bright eyes and that’s when she saw the change. Kara was looking at her like she wanted to kiss Lena and all too suddenly, her breath was stuck.

And _fuck_ , Lena wishes she wouldn’t look at her like that because that is the look she craves the most. Because that look could make her do stupid things like fall in love. But she’s feeling dangerous tonight so she takes Kara’s hand in her own and silently pleads with the blonde to never let her fall out of that gorgeous, enchanting gaze. Just for now, all she wants is to keep feeling the burst of warmth every time she catches hooded eyes on her, so full of affection.

As soon as Lena saw that look, she knew she had lost. Her heart kept racing, and she couldn’t look her in the eyes because within them lay the possibilities Kara personified.

Those scenarios are on replay in Lena’s mind constantly. So much that she almost wants to yell at the other woman because she can’t concentrate anymore and Kara has absolutely no idea how stuck she's got Lena in these mushy feelings, always tugging her back to Kara.

Even worse, Lena can’t even do anything about it because, she’s already asked her out a hundred times in her head but Kara always say no. So she keeps her heart under locks to prevent anything from slipping when she knows if she lets it out she might lose the closest friend she’s ever had.

No matter how hard she tries, Lena can’t seem to rein in the longing whenever Kara pops in for an interview or just for the sake of enjoying the company of her favorite CEO. And of course Lena tries to keep herself in check, although it’s getting harder with Kara becoming bolder with more lingering touches and glances. Lena can barely swallow comfortably because she can feel a confession of her feelings sitting heavily in the back of her throat. So she keeps fairly quiet, to the point that she can tell Kara knows something is wrong.

Now, Kara’s hand slides next to Lena’s, pushing gently, asking permission to hold and Lena gives in with embarrassing speed, burning up inside. It’s a cold winter but Kara’s hand warms hers instantly. And Lena makes a promise to herself that she’ll kiss her by the end of the night, but then again,

Maybe next time.


	2. First Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this story sounds better in first person.  
> So here it is. As originally written.

I am convinced that life is the craftiest bitch I’ve ever met. It finds a way to spin your words and find loopholes in all of your inquiries. Say one thing and it will comply, but you’re foolish if you believe that you’ll get what you want. Life will find a way to give you what you asked for in the exact opposite way you wanted. Especially for me. Because it’s a freezing day in hell if anything ever works the way I want it to.

_“I’m not looking for anyone.”_

And life replied _“Sure_ ” with a wicked smirk.

Then it sent you.

Technically, I wasn’t looking. I didn’t seek you out. You just stumbled right into my line of sight one day, and then I found that I couldn’t take my eyes off you.

I wasn’t looking, but you came anyway.

From afar, you didn’t look at all that threatening, with shimmering honey hair, and mesmerizing eyes.

I didn’t know I was in trouble until you smiled at me and I immediately caught an involuntary vision of pulling you close to feel that brilliant smile against my own lips.

I had to admit, I was more than a bit annoyed at first, but as someone in the business of taking risks, decided to play the game. If life gives you lemons expecting you to make lemonade, make iced tea and throw a slice of lemon in it. After all, a romance wasn’t remotely what I was looking for. This life didn’t have room for sunny smiles and the loving relationship you deserved to have.

The worst part is, I actually thought I was winning the game.

Until you looked at me.

Not that you hadn’t looked at me before. Our eyes had held each other’s gaze many times through conversations and sharing silent glances, but never like this.

I saw the smile you had on when we first met again, but softer in the way it reached your eyes. I followed the delicate crease of your glossy lips up to charming, bright eyes and that’s when I saw the change. You were looking at me like you wanted to kiss me and all too suddenly, my breath was stuck.

And fuck, I wish you wouldn’t look at me like that because that is the look I crave the most. Because that look could make me do stupid things like fall in love. But I’m feeling dangerous tonight so I takes your hand in my own and silently plead with the you to never let me fall out of that gorgeous, enchanting gaze. Just for now, all I want is to keep feeling the burst of warmth every time I catch hooded eyes on me, so full of affection.

As soon as I saw that look, I knew I had lost. My heart kept racing, and I couldn’t look you in the eyes because within them lay the possibilities you personified.

Those scenarios are on replay in my mind constantly. So much that I almost want to yell at the you because I can’t concentrate anymore and you have absolutely no idea how stuck you’ve got me in these mushy feelings, always tugging me back to you.

Even worse, I can’t even do anything about it because, I’ve already asked you out a hundred times in my head but you always say no. So I keep my heart under locks to prevent anything from slipping when I know if I let it out I might lose the closest friend I’ve ever had.

No matter how hard I try, I can’t seem to rein in the longing whenever you pop in for a question or just for the sake of enjoying my company. And of course I try to keep myself in check, although it’s getting harder with you becoming bolder with more lingering touches and glances. I can barely swallow comfortably because I can feel a confession of my feelings sitting heavily in the back of my throat. So I keep fairly quiet, to the point that I can tell you know something is wrong.

Now, your hand slides next to mine, pushing gently, asking permission to hold and I give in with embarrassing speed, burning up inside. It’s a cold winter but your hand warms mine instantly. And I promise myself that I’ll kiss you by the end of the night, but then again,

Maybe next time.


End file.
